


All These Little Things

by seekrest



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Game Night, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Peter Parker Has a Family, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Yes I wrote this entire thing for the araña joke, the google homepage got me in my feelings today, what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: “Mr. Stark! Are you ready for game night?”Tony laughed, turning around to face Peter as he bounded in from the elevator, the smile so wide on his face that he’s sure he can see all his teeth.“Yeah kid, it’s gonna be fun. Pick whichever one you want out of the closet over there.” Tony motioned towards the door across from the entrance.“These  are great, Mr. Stark really. But I was actually thinking, maybe we could start with a game I brought from home?”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 40
Kudos: 234





	All These Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Told myself I’d only post holiday themed fics in December but then the Google homepage today was all about _Lotería_ , a game that is very near and dear to my heart and I had to commemorate it.
> 
> To the little things in our lives, may we always cherish them <3

“Mr. Stark! Are you ready for game night?”

Tony laughed, turning around to face Peter as he bounded in from the elevator, the smile so wide on his face that he’s sure he can see all his teeth.

“Yeah kid, it’s gonna be fun. Your little friends should be here in thirty minutes. Pick whichever one you want out of the closet over there.” Tony motioned towards the door across from the entrance.

Peter beams, opening the closet only for Tony to hear his soft gasp - smirking as Peter turned back to face with him a wide-eyed expression on his face.

“When I said I wanted to play some games I didn’t mean _all_ of them. Look at this,” Peter gestured vaguely to the closet, as if Tony wasn’t aware of the shelves being fully stocked from top to bottom. “Mr. Stark, this is like the aisle of a toy store.”

Tony laughs, sitting up from the couch and walking over to him. He brings a hand to his shoulder, waving towards the open closet door as he said, “Yeah well, you said you wanted a game night. When have you ever known for me to half-ass anything?”

Peter grins, shaking his head as he sling his backpack over to his front - zipping it open. Tony can see the large ziploc bag in his hands, one that had a variety of multi-colored cards.

“This is great, Mr. Stark really. But I was actually thinking, maybe we could start with a game I brought from home?”

Tony tilted his head, reaching out for the bag Peter had in his hand. Peter pauses for a second before giving it, passing it gingerly to him as if it was something precious.

Tony squints through the bag, adjusting his hold to read the cards and try to decipher what they’re saying.

_La sirena. La escalera. El catrin._

“Kid, you know this is in Spanish right?”

Peter blushed, scratching the back of his neck as he nods. “Yeah, it’s uh, called _Lotería_? Have you ever heard of it?”

“The lottery? What is it, some kind of card game?”

Peter shrugs, adjusting his grip on his backpack as he digs through it again, saying, “Sort of. It’s kinda like bingo. Mr. Delmar used to play it with his daughter and would invite us to play, you know. When I came by.”

Peter pauses, bringing out a massive bag of pennies as he bites his lip. But Tony immediately senses that there’s more to the story - the glaring _us_ that Peter had slipped in - seeing the way his eyes shift away.

Tony holds the ziploc bag a little more carefully, studying it intently before asking, “And this Mr. Delmar, he gave it to you?”

Peter nods, Tony watching as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. “Yeah, after— well, Ben and I used to play a lot, when May worked late. Mr. Delmar said we should have our own set, so we didn’t always have to wait around for him.”

Peter smiles though it doesn’t quite reach his eyes, watching as he locks eyes with Tony again. “I thought tonight would be a good time to play it again. You know, if you wanted to.”

Tony feels like something’s caught in his throat, realizing the magnitude of what Peter was inviting him into.

He didn’t know much about Ben Parker aside from what he’d gleaned from the internet - feeling as if the man’s legacy couldn’t be better represented than the kid in front of him.

Peter didn’t talk much about Ben, something Tony knew was because of the guilt he still carried - an unwarranted one, in Tony’s eyes.

But it felt significant to him, that Peter was allowing him the chance to share in something that had clearly been beloved - something that had previously been intertwined with the father figure he’d adored.

Tony swallows that down, sucking his teeth as he examines the ziploc bag. The cards were faded and bent, stained with the snacks and drinks they’d no doubt had while they played - Tony’s mind imagining late nights of a young Ben and even younger Peter, giggling into the night.

“Well, I’ll admit kid, I don’t know how to play.” Tony finally says, looking back into Peter’s eyes as he says, “you think you’d be willing to walk an old man through it?”

Peter smiles again, genuinely this time as he nods. “Definitely.“

* * *

It was a simple enough game once you get the hang of it, doubling up his cards for the challenge as the kid’s not-quite-but-might-as-well-be girlfriend called out the names.

“ _La dama_.” Michelle says, Ned groaning as Peter whoops, Tony seeing how close he is to winning this round.

“You’re doing this on purpose.” Ned argues, Tony watching in amusement as Peter and Michelle catch each other’s eyes, heart warming at the way the kid’s cheeks flush.

“That’s not how it works, Ned. It’s random.” Peter replies, smiling at him even as Michelle rolls her eyes.

Michelle flips out another card, laughing to herself before flipping it over. “ _La araña_. Look, it’s you.”

Peter grins, throwing his hands in the air as he looks down then yells, “ _Loteria_!”

“Come on!” Ned exclaims, Peter and Michelle laughing as he reaches for the pot of coins - knowing full well that Peter would just throw them back all together for the next round.

He turns to face Tony as he shoves the winnings back, gesturing toward the cards in front of him.

“You want to change out your cards, Mr. Stark?”

Tony shakes his head, shoving the unused coins back into the money pile. “Nah kid, I’m good.”

“You sure?” Peter asks, hearing Ned and Michelle chatter in the background about switching out their own cards - Ned arguing that it was his turn to call things out.

Tony hadn’t won a single game, though he hadn’t been trying - content to watch Peter light up in a way that he hadn’t quite seen before.

Peter was bright - in smarts and in how he approached life, a beacon of relentless optimism that overwhelmed Tony.

But it was different, watching him play - as if he was able to get a sense of who Peter was before the bite, his mind conjuring up pictures of a kid who had already known tragedy but hadn’t been aware of what was to come, playing a game with his uncle and his neighbors.

Peter seemed so at ease, with the game but also with his friends - Tony recognizing that for them, Ned especially, must catch on to the significance of what this game meant to him.

“Yeah kid,” Tony finally answers, clearing his throat as he said, “Just glad I get to play.”

He holds his gaze for a beat, Peter smiling again - catching the double meaning as he straightens his own cards.

Peter looks down, blinking a few times before lifting his head back up, nodding as he says, “Me too, Mr. Stark.”

Michelle and Ned do a drum roll, signaling the next round as Peter smiles even wider.

“Me too.”


End file.
